1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera having an inclination sensor detecting an inclination in a rotating direction around an optical axis. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital camera recording onto a recording medium an image photographed in response to a photographing instruction and a detection result of the inclination sensor at a time of accepting the photographing instruction, and displaying an image reproduced from the recording medium in a manner corresponding to the detection result of the inclination sensor relating to the reproduced image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of conventional such a kind of digital camera is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 1-130675 laid-open on May 23, 1989. In the prior art, a position (posture) of the camera at a time of photographing is detected by a camera position detective circuit, and camera position information is recorded together with a photographed image. In reproducing, a display manner of a display screen is switched on the basis of the camera position information. Thus, it is possible to continually control an orientation of the screen in a normal state without bothering a user.
Although the camera position detective circuit can detect an inclination of a rotating direction around an optical axis (right and left direction) and an inclination of a rotating direction around an axis (back and forth direction) perpendicular to a side surface of the camera, when inclination information in the back and forth direction is valid, inclination information in the right and left direction is invalid. This is because in a case of photographing an object on a table from directly above, there is no reference of an inclination to the right and left directions. Thereupon, when reproducing a photographed image of the object on the table, the object is displayed in a lateral direction irrespective of an intention to display it in a longitudinal direction or in a longitudinal direction irrespective of an intention to display it in a lateral direction.